Raised By Assasins
by Sidewinder566
Summary: What if Naruto had not been forced to grow up alone? What if he was raised by people who cared about him? What changes would that bring to the Hidden Leaf Village?
1. Unlikely Request

It had been a little over six months since the Fourth Hokage and his wife had sacrificed themselves for their village and their son. The Third Hokage had taken the position again, whining that his two loyal and stubborn students were not listening to reason. Jirayia had left shortly after Minato's death, grief stricken. Tsunade and Shizune had arrived in the village and were staying. They took over the hospital with ease. This particular morning the Hokage had been trying to put a dent in the mountain of paperwork covering his desk when some papers caught his eye. He checked them for genjutsus and even held them up to the light, checking for forgery. After reading them he decided to send an ANBU after Choza Akimichi and Tsume Inuzuka. Sending a glare at his paperwork mountain he decided to reread the papers in his hand while waiting for the two clan heads. When they arrived he lit his pipe and decided to get straight to the point.

"I have received an adoption form for Naruto Uzumaki to be jointly adopted by Genma Shirauni and Kakashi Hatake," said the Third, watching their faces. Both clan heads had actually smiled.

"That's not all. There was a letter attached as well. 'I, Genma Shirauni, hereby agree that upon our adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki to rejoin the Hokage's guard and limit myself to a maximum of six S-Rank missions a year. I agree to limit myself to ANBU to an as needed basis. I agree to weekly sessions with a Yamanaka for the foreseeable future. I also agree to live with Kakashi Hatake at the Hatake compound. I, Kakashi Hatake, hereby agree that upon our adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki to request a position on the Hokage's guard and limit myself to a maximum of ten S-Rank missions a year. I agree to limit myself to ANBU part time. I agree to weekly sessions with a Yamanaka for the foreseeable future. I also agree to live with Genma Shirauni at my family's compound. We both agree and plan to raise Naruto Uzumaki to the best of our abilities'. Both signatures are legitimate. Out of everyone in the village, as his genin sensei you know Genma the best, Choza. As his great aunt you know Kakashi the best, Tsume. Should I allow these two teens to adopt Naruto?" said Lord Third.

The two clan heads were shocked at what the two teens were willing to do. Choza and Tsume exchanged glances. They both knew that Genma and Kakashi had thrown themselves into ANBU after Minato's death and had completed over twenty S-Ranks in that time. They were only in the village long enough to somewhat recuperate before leaving again. Tsume spoke first.

"I say let them. The pup would be taken care of. Those two will not let any harm come to him and it would force them to start taking care of themselves. Kakashi hasn't seen anyone therapy wise since Sakumo died. I'd leap at the chance, just to get him to go," said Tsume. Choza nodded.

"At the rate he is going my student will not live to see the age of eighteen. He lost his sister in the Nine-Tails attack as well as the hokage. When he is in the village he avoids everyone except Kakashi. And that's only because they are living together. I want my student back sir. If this is the way to get him back, I say yes," said Choza.

"Since Naruto holds the Nine-Tails, both the shinobi and civilian councils will have to agree to this. I suggest you get as many clan heads on board as you can. I will call for a meeting tonight about this subject. You both know Danzo has been trying to get the child through any means necessary. There have also been many attempts on Naruto's life. I would also recommend talking to Kakashi and Genma. They got back from an S-Rank late last night," said the hokage. The two clan heads nodded then body flickered out of the office, meeting together in the street.

"I'll talk to Shika and Ino. I will also talk to the Kurama clan head and Hyuga clan head," said Choza, knowing his teammates would agree.

"Shibi will agree. I'll talk to Tsunade and Sasuke Sarutobi. I guess I will try to get Fugaku to agree to this," said Tsume. Fugaku did not like Kakashi, but his wife had been Kushina's teammate and Sakumo Hatake's student. Lord Third's son Sasuke and Tsunade would agree, if only so Tsunade wouldn't have to make house calls to check on the two teens after missions.

"Alright. Meet you at their apartment in say, three hours?" asked Choza, knowing his student had moved in with Kakashi after the Nine-Tails destroyed his family home.

"Sure. Could you bring lunch? I doubt those pups have food or have eaten," said Tsume. Choza nodded, then was gone in a body flicker. Tsume wished her canine partner was with her but he was training puppies, so Tsume went to the Uchiha compound alone.

Tsume knocked on the clan head's front door. It was answered by a five year old Itachi. Itachi met her gaze evenly, surprising Tsume. Everyone fliched away from Tsume.

"Mother is in the kitchen. Father is in the study," simply stated the five year old, before disappearing. Tsume decided to start with Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" hollered Tsume.

"Tsume! What do I owe the pleasure?" called Mikoto.

"It would appear two people want to adopt one Naruto Uzumaki and the Hokage is seeing who will support this arrangement," stated Tsume as she walked into the kitchen where Mikoto was feeding her youngest son, Sasuke.

"Who are the two people?" asked Mikoto, her eyes narrowing.

"Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui," answered Tsume.

"Do you think they are capable?" said Mikoto as she closed her eyes.

"Yes. Mikoto...they both offered to go to therapy if this is allowed," said Tsume. Mikoto's eyes snapped open and met Tsume's.

"I'll speak to my husband when he comes out for lunch," promised Mikoto. Tsume left the matter in Mikoto's hands, and after quick meetings with Shibi, Tsunade, and Sasuke Sarutobi, met up with Choza outside the door of Kakashi's apartment. Tsume was shocked at the huge basket Choza had that looked to be full of homecooked food. He had to hold it with both hands. Choza smiled sheepishly at her.

"My wife and my teammates' wives believe they are not eating healthy or even enough period," explained Choza, "Could you knock for us? I don't have enough hands."

"Sure," said Tsume as she smiled. She knocked softly.

Inside the two teenagers were sprawled out in the living room with Kakashi on the couch and Genma on the floor. They both heard the knocking but didn't move to answer it.

"Probably Tsunade to drag us to the hospital," stated Genma. The knocking got louder.

"She'll leave eventually," said Kakashi.

"Pups if you do not open this door I will open this door and then you will no longer have a door!" hollered Tsume.

With energy Genma was pretty sure Kakashi did not actually possess, Kakashi was vaulting over the couch and throwing open the door.

"Now was that so hard?" asked the smiling Tsume as she pushed past Kakashi and headed into the living room. She threw on the living room light as Choza entered behind her. Kakashi shut the door as Genma groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Choza rolled his eyes at his student's antics but put the basket on the table and sat down beside him. Tsume sat on the couch and Kakashi hesitantly sat beside her. Choza opened the basket with one hand and pulled the senbon out of Genma's mouth with the other.

"Alright I'm up," grumbled Genma as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Choza ruffled his hair, as for once Genma's bandana was missing.

"The Hokage told us about your request," started Tsume. Both teens looked at each other.

"And?" asked Genma.

"We both said it should be allowed," answered Choza.

"Huh?" said Genma.

"What?" said Kakashi at the same time.

"You two didn't think you would be allowed to?" asked Tsume. Both teens nodded.

"Look we both know how much you two loved Minato and Kushina. You two would- will- take good care of Naruto. That baby would not come to harm with you two raising him. But I'm afraid that this plan might be denied by the civilians. Lord Third is calling a meeting of both the shinobi clan heads and the civilian ones tonight about your request," said Choza. He unsealed a bowl of his wife's pumpkin broth and put it in front of Genma. He student quietly thanked him.

"Tsunade said she will speak to Mebuki Haruno. Apparently the Haruno Clan is the head of the merchants and very well to do for civilians. Mebuki is the head of the clan. Her husband was killed in a bandit raid attack a few months back. Apparently they didn't hire ninjas to protect their caravan, but civilians. Mebuki has decided shinobi are necessary to the civilians. Hopefully she can convince the other civilians," said Tsume as she claimed some of Choza's wife's barbeque. Kakashi claimed the rest.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," said Kakashi.


	2. Moving

Shikaku groaned as he sat in the Nara clan head seat in council chambers. His teammate and friend Inoichi smiled as he sat beside him in the Yamanaka clan head seat. That smile vanished when the civilian council started arriving. Inoichi looked to Shikaku for explanation. The Nara sighed again.

"Hatake and Shiranui want to adopt Naruto. As the container of the Nine-Tails that makes the adoption a shinobi issue. The Hokage can not give him to any clans for fear of in village fighting over the power he possesses. But at the same time any adoption of Naruto falls into the civilian council's decision. All of the clan heads know his true parentage, as do a few random others like Hatake and Shiranui. But it is an S-Class secret. Since Naruto has no clan backing, is not a genin or academy student, he is for all legal purposes a civilian. So they get a say in this troublesome adoption," stated Shikaku.

"Not to mention my father is trying hard to stay on their good side seeing as how they make up over half the merchants in the village and provide a good chunk of our missions. The Nine-Tailed Fox also destroyed a good portion of their districts and killed quite a few of them," commented Sasuke Sarutobi from his seat in front of Inochi.

Inoichi hummed in agreement and looked around the room. On what was called the shinobi side was twelve chairs for the major clan heads and each had the clan symbol on it. The front row was made up of the Senju, Uchiha, Hyugga, and empty Uzumaki chairs. The next row was made of up the Sarutobi, Aburame, Inuzuka, and empty Hatake chair as Kakashi was not yet the required eighteen years old and it takes five members to be a recognized clan. Finally was the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Kurama. Across the room from the shinobi was the twelve chairs for the civilians. At the front of the room was a raised platform with a chair for the hokage and behind his chair a bench for the shinobi council of elders.

"Why aren't the council of elders here?" asked Inochi.

"It's a civil matter. Since civilians are involved and its not war my father doesn't need their approval. It's showing everyone that this is a legitimate adoption request that is not a power play. If Naruto didn't hold the fox my father could have done this without any of us," answered the younger Sarutobi as the room gradually filled.

"We are at a disadvantage," mumbled Choza when he sat down beside Shikaku.

"How?" asked Inoichi.

"They have twelve votes. At the moment we only have ten. If every one of us votes yes," said Shikaku.

"You think we have to vote?" asked Inochi.

"Yes. It was decided six months ago, right after the attack. Anything that concerns the jinchuriki has to be put to a vote, with the majority of votes being the deciding factor," answered Sasuke. Any further conversation was stopped by the Third Hokage appearing by his seat flanked by two ANBU.

"I have called this meeting to address a request to adopt Naruto Uzumaki," said the elder Sarutobi. There was silence for a brief while, then the most of the civilians erupted.

"You should be calling for his execution!"

"He destroyed most of the village and killed hundreds!"

"The demon must be killed!"

"Why should he be adopted? Just let him die!"

"Enough!" shouted the Hokage, quieting the civilians briefly.

"Now. Jonins Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui have requested custody of Naruto Uzumaki. I see no issue. Tsunade of the Senju, what say you?" asked Lord Third.

"I say let them. They will take care of the child. Fugaku?" voted Tsunade.

"If the child can not be raised by the Uchiha, being raised by someone with the power of an Uchiha is the next best thing. I vote yes," said Fugaku.

"The Hyugga vote yes as well," said Hiashi. All of the shinobi voted yes and the vote went to the civilians. The Haruno clan head stood up.

"The child contains a demon. Contains it. He is not a demon anymore than my daughter Sakura is a demon. I have faith in the Fourth Hokage's decisions and abilities. I see no problem with this adoption," said the woman.

"You can't be serious! He deserves death! He killed hundreds if not thousands of people!" shouted the man beside her as he jumped to his feet. The slap he received was heard around the room.

"He is a baby! He protects this village the most! If not for him the entire village would have been wiped out! By all rights he should be raised by people who care about him! What happens if he decides he hates how the village has treated him and gives in to the demon? No one in this village is capable of defeating the demon if its unleashed! Lord Fourth was the strongest we had and it cost him his life just to seal it! I not only vote yes to this adoption but pledge Haruno support to Jonins Hatake and Shiranui," said the angry woman as she turned to the hokage. She bowed then sat back down. It came as no surprise that eight other civilians voted yes after her outburst.

Lord Third smiled behind his smoking pipe. He had hoped the adoption would go through but he believed it wouldn't.

"Very well. The adoption request passes. I conclude this meeting. Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Tsume meet me in my office," stated Lord Third, him and his guard disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Troublesome," mumbled the Nara clan head. He, his teammates, and Tsume all followed the hokage's orders and met in his office.

"Inoichi, with this adoption going through you have gained Genma and Kakashi both as willing patients. Barring being out on a mission they will be meeting with you weekly. I am assigning them to you personally, no other member of your clan could handle the nature of what those two have been through. You are to tell me if they become unwilling," said Lord Third. Inoichi nodded, knowing Kakashi nor Genma had had easy lifes. Lord Third lit his pipe and turned to Shikaku.

"Both Kakashi and Genma are to be pulled from the mission roster for the next six months. Genma is to be removed from the active ANBU roster and reinstated as a guard. Put Kakashi as a reserve guard. I want both of their files to be updated to include each other and Naruto. I want this done as soon as possible," said Lord Third.

"It will be done sir," said Shikaku, disappearing in a pile of leaves, the Nara motivated for once.

"Tsume, Choza. You two are to accompany me to met with Kakashi and Genma. Inoichi you are dismissed," said Lord Third. Inochi was gone and Lord Third insisted on walking to the apartment so he could talk to Choza and Tsume.

"I want you two to help the teens with Naruto when possible. It is not unusual for shinobi their age to have a baby, but I don't believe they are fully prepared or aware of what parenting entails. The Hatake compound needs to be cleaned out, supplies and groceries acquired, and such. You understand what I am saying?" said Lord Third.

"You want us to get them ready for a baby and stock a house that has to be made liveable," said Tsume. Lord Third grinned at her and nodded.

"You both have sons a little older than Naruto. You two know what is needed and right now I believe you are the only two people Genma and Kakashi will allow not only to help them but into the Hatake Compound. The main Hatake house has not been lived in since Sakumo died, although Minato did place seals on it to keep it structurally sound. Minato also cleaned it of blood after Sakumo died, but its been quite a while since it's been cleaned. Then there are baby supplies, groceries, and furniture. I bet those two have been using sleeping bags as beds," said Lord Third as they reached Kakashi and Genma's shared apartment. Lord Third knocked. After a few seconds Genma opened the door.

Genma was surprised to see the hokage, but didn't say anything as he moved aside to let the three in. Lord Third entered the apartment smiling with Choza and Tsume entering behind him. Lord Third scanned the apartment, noting the teens only had a couch, a coffee table, and a small bookcase. His assumption about furniture was more than likely correct. Kakashi emerged from the bathroom. He was running a towel through his wet hair as he nodded to the three adults.

"May we sit down? We have a lot to discuss," said Lord Third. Genma motioned to the couch. The three adults sat on the couch while Kakashi and Genma sat on the floor.

"Your request to adopt Naruto has been granted. Once the paperwork is completed I will bring him to you. It will more than likely be tomorrow afternoon," said Lord Third. He stopped to let that bit of news sink in. Genma and Kakashi both actually smiled.

"That does not leave you much time to get ready for him. I suggest taking tonight to prepare the Hatake main house and tomorrow morning going shopping for baby essentials, groceries, and furniture. Tsume and Choza here will help you. The clan head of the Haruno clan has pledged her clan's support to you. If you need help ask. You are both off the mission rosters for the next six months as well. I know full well you two can afford to be. Genma you have been placed back on the Hokage's Guard. Kakashi you have been listed as a reserve guard," said Lord Third.

"Any questions so far pups?" asked Tsume. Kakashi and Genma shook their heads no.

"I think they are in shock," stated Choza, smiling at his student.

"I believe the five of us should venture to the Hatake Compound to see the condition of the main house," suggested Lord Third. He stood and the other four followed him, stopping just long enough for Kakashi and Genma to throw on their scandals. The five shinobi then took to the rooftops, running across the village until they were into the woods surrounding the village. They passed the loud Inuzuka Compound and jumped down in front of the gate to the Hatake Compound.

The Hatake Compound was composed of the big two story main house and a handful of smaller houses. Like their relatives the Inuzuka, there were kennels set up throughout the compound and like the other clans of the Hidden Leaf the Hatake Clan had a few private and secluded training grounds. At first glance the compound looked lived in. All the houses stood in perfect condition, none were crumbling like you would expect from houses that stood vacant for years. The yards and kennels were neat, not over run by bushes, weeds, and the woods surrounding it.

"Sensei did a good job," whisphered Kakashi as he took in the compound.

"Minato knew his way with seals. He loved you Kakashi and expected you to one day return to your home. As the last remaining Hatake, you have to pass through and invite us in. Minato has it blocked from intruders," said Sarutobi. Kakashi opened the gate and stepped through, a seal glowing green.

"You four may enter," said Kakashi as he made his way to the main house. By the time he climbed up the steps to the porch Genma was right by him. The three adults hung back a little. Kakashi, after taking a deep breath, put his hand on the door knob and applied a little bit of chakra. The door glowed green from another seal and there was an audile click. Kakashi then turned the door knob and entered the house he had not stepped foot in since he was a green genin.

The adults entered behind the two teens, the hokage directing Tsume to turn on some lights as he had had power and water reinstated to the entire compound that afternoon, just in case. The air was stale and the inside of the house was full of cobwebs and dust. Luckily the seals had kept out rodents and mold. Tsume growled as she walked through the empty house. Lord Third sighed as a memory hit him.

 _Hiruzen hung his head in his hands. Sakumo Hatake was dead by his own hand and blade. Yes he had failed a mission, but the White Fang had deserved better. The Third Hokage cursed himself. He never should have let it get out of hand like this. Now war loomed on the horizon and he was permanently short one of his best jonin. He was wallowing in his grief when his secretary poked her head in._

 _"Jonin Namikaze to see you sir," said the chunin, vanishing as quickly as she could. Hiruzen cursed his luck and sat up just in time to see the Yellow Blur of Fury enter his office. Hiruzen winced. The normally calm man now had eyes of cold burning fury._

 _"I sealed the entire Hatake Compound," announced Minato._

 _"What!? You don't have the authority Namikaze," growled Hiruzen._

 _"I come back from a two week long mission to hear people rejoicing over Sakumo's suicide. A man I respected was driven to suicide by a village he bled for. And I come back to find he's dead basically for saving his team! I went to the Hatake Compound to find it had been robbed of everything that couldn't be opened by a Hatake with three jonin, jonin mind you, trying to set the compound on fire! You'll find three unconscious jonin on the edge of the Hatake Forest by the way. Would you like to know what I couldn't find, Lord Third?" asked Minato, his voice dripping with anger. Hiruzen shook his head no. Minato put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, looking the Third Hokage in the eyes as Killing Intent radiated off him._

 _"My student. My five year old student. In everyone's rejoicing over Sakumo's death no one thought of Kakashi. I come to find out, after Fugaku stopped me in the street, Mikoto was the one who raised the alarm that Sakumo died after she went to the Hatake Compound to drop off a dinner she made her sensei and his son. She found him standing, in shock, over his father's body. He had stood there so long his body had turned stiff and she had to use the sharingan on him so she could take him to the Uchiha Compound. Fugaku said she didn't feel comfortable taking him to the hospital, and I don't blame her. So until Kakashi decides to open the Hatake Compound himself, no one but him and me will be able to enter it. I will help him seal the Hatake Clan possessions away when he feels up to it. He will also be staying with me until he decides to move out so I suggest you update his file to include that information," said Minato, pushing himself off the desk and going to leave. He stopped at the doorway._

 _"You could have stopped this. You know he deserved better than this," said the Yellow Flash. Then he was gone._

Lord Third was snapped out of his thoughts by Tsume ordering the other members of their little group around. Choza got sent after cleaning supplies and food. Genma was ordered to open all the doors and windows so the entire house could air out. Kakashi was ordered to turn on all the lights and faucets to make sure they were all working. He stuck close to Genma though. Tsume stood facing the hokage with her hands on her hips.

"We are going to have to do some major shopping. They need everything, not just baby essentials. What stuff the two of them do have needs to be replaced. We'll be lucky if they have any nonuniform clothing. We need a list," said Tsume.

Before Lord Third could agree with her, Choza arrived back at the compound with cleaning supplies. Kakashi let him back in. Lord Third listened as Tsume ordered everyone to make a shadow clone and she made all the clones start cleaning the house. She then instructed Kakashi and Genma to go back to their apartment and sleep because she would be personally escorting them shopping early in the morning. Kakashi and Genma both cringed at the evil twinkle in her eyes when she said shopping. Choza said he would take the teens grocery shopping but agreed to let Tsume handle the rest. The group then departed for the night.

Tsume was true to her word and at seven the next morning woke both teens up and all but dragged them out of the apartment, after making them dress in civilian clothes. She was shocked they owned some and laughed when the two both shot glares at her. Her first stop was a furniture store. There she made each of the teens get a bed, mattress, dresser, bookcase, bedside table, and desk. She directed them to get a dining room set, a new coffee table, bookcases for the living room, a couch, two chairs for the living room, a rocking chair, and a toy organizer. Genma swore that the sales associate was salivating as he followed them around the store, marking what they had picked out and promising delivery and assembly that afternoon. Kakashi just shrugged and paid for it all. When Genma went to argue, saying he should at least pay for his part, Tsume laughed. She explained to Genma that he had been put on the Hatake Clan registry. When he looked confused Tsume explained to him that if you live on any clan's land you were put on the clan registry and therefore you were put on the clan's bank account. Most clans, two exceptions being the Uchiha and Hyuga, shared their wealth amongst the clan. By agreeing to live with Kakashi, Shikaku had put Genma and Naruto both on the Hatake Clan registry. She made Kakashi went she casually told Genma that although the Hatake Clan was always one of the smallest clans, they were also one of the wealthiest, due to their prodigies and frugal habits.

The head of the Inuzuka clan laughed at their shocked looks and pulled them to her next stop, a department store. They picked out dinnerware, glassware, flatware, and cookware. Genma found a senbon printed bedding set and Kakashi found a shruiken patterned one. Those got put in the cart Tsume was pushing without her ordering them to. They both got an extra sheet set, Genma choosing a navy blue one while Kakashi chose a gray one. They chose shower curtains, bath mats, towels, shampoo, and soap. Tsume tossed in some new cleaning supplies. Two full carts seemed sufficient to Tsume so they paid for their purchases and had them sealed in a scroll for convience.

After the department store, Tsume went to lead them to a baby supply store, when Kakashi disappeared. Tsume shook her head and lead Genma into the baby store. She grabbed a cart and instructed Genma to do the same.

"Do you know where Kakashi went?" asked Genma.

"He went to the pet store," answered Tsume as she lead Genma to the diapers and wipes section.

"Why?" asked Genma.

"The Hatakes all have a pack. In each Hatake house is a designated room for their ninken, though occasionally the ninken will sleep with their partner. It differs from member to member. Since Kakashi has been five he has lived in apartments and therefore his ninken never had their own space. Grab a box of at least two different brands of diapers, occasionally babies are sensitive to a brand," said Tsume. Genma did as he was told, hoping for Tsume to continue to explain Hatake traditions.

"Kakashi's pack is made up of eight ninken. Each needs their own little space, so he will probably buy eight dog beds. They could have different treat preferences and he'll take that into account as well. Grab two boxes of wipes. Same situation as with the diapers. The pack is family to Kakashi, much like you are," said Tsume as she browsed through the baby bags.

"Do you...do you really think he considers me family?" said Genma.

"I thought that was obvious," said Kakashi as he appeared behind Genma, making Genma jump.

"You two are practically married now so it's a little late to be questioning it, don't you think?" said Tsume. She picked a baby bag that looked like a regular backpack and tossed it into the cart. A basic kit of baby medicines and a tub of diaper rash cream followed it. A quick glance at the two teens told Tsume she could move on, the two needed to talk without her interference. She pushed her cart into the isle of bottles and formula and went to shopping, without Genma and Kakashi.

"Look Gen...I wouldn't have managed these past few months without you. My pack is great and all, but you...you know what it feels like I guess. I'm not good at this," sighed Kakashi, rubbed the back of his neck.

"When you suggested we do this, I loved the idea the moment it came out of your mouth. For our feelings, about everything, we need therapy. We have time to figure this all out, Kashi. But know this. I'm not going anywhere, ok? Except to the next isle over because we did just let Tsume run around unsupervised in a baby store," said Genma, a smile forming on his lips at the indignant squawk from the isle over. Kakashi gave Genma an eye smile and Genma's smile turned genuine. It had been a long time since Genma had seen Kakashi's smile and it made the smack to the back of the head from Tsume worth it.

Tsume explained baby bottles and formula to the two teens. She tossed quite a few bottles into the cart along with a few boxes of formula, pacifiers, teethers, a bottle brush, and two sippy cups. Tsume then explained baby food to the two, adding bowls, spoons, and several things of baby food to the cart. The next isle was the baby bath section. Tsume said they could decide to get a baby bath tub, but it wasn't essential. Genma put one, a green one, in his cart while Kakashi grabbed some green and blue baby towels and washcloths. Tsume got the baby shampoo, lotion, and soap. After a minute Tsume grabbed some burp clothes.

Next was bedding. Kakashi went and found a sales associate and secured a crib that later could be turned into a bed, a mattress for it, and a highchair. The two teens both decided on a woodland themed bedding set. Tsume and Genma added some light blankets to the cart while Kakashi added a plush one. The three shinobi then lost themselves in the baby clothes. None would admit to how much clothing was bought, but Tsume made sure they spanned several sizes and guided them to the toy section. Genma got a block set, some soft books, and a plushie cartoon senbon. Tsume got some rattles, a ball, and a play mat. Tsume and Genma both smiled when Kakashi put a plushie orange toad, a plushie red fox, and a plushie black wolf in the cart. Tsume grabbed a baby sling before they checked out.

Kakashi stuffed the three scrolls of baby stuff into the baby backpack and the rest of the scrolls of stuff followed. He then slung the bag over his shoulder as Choza joined the three of them outside the baby store.

"Kakashi, send a clone to the Hatake Compound so you are ready for the furniture people. You two are now as prepared for a baby as I can make you. Choza, I leave them to you," said Tsume, gone in a body flicker.

"Why do we keep getting treated like idiots?" asked Genma.

"Because we are when it comes to taking care of ourselves," answered Kakashi. Choza grinned and started dragging them through food vendors.

Lord Third appeared at the orphanage at three o'clock that afternoon to collect Naruto. After a brief argument with the orphanage matron, he had Naruto and started the trek to the Hatake Compound, his ANBU guard trailing behind him this time. Lord Third walked through the village, a camouflage jutsu in place until he arrived at his destination. Kakashi, Genma, Choza, and Tsume all awaited him. Lord Third gently handed Naruto to Kakashi. Kakashi cradled his sensei's child to his chest, no one saying anything about the silent tears falling from his face as he looked at Naruto's sleeping face.

"We may have failed your parents little one, but we will not fail you," vowed Genma. Lord Third looked at the love, tenderness, and protectiveness etched on Kakashi Hatake's and Genma Shiranui's faces. He exchanged glances with Choza and Tsume. Yes, maybe it was best to let his two best assassins raise Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's son.


End file.
